Helena Rosenthal
Background Helena Rosenthal is the daughter of Dr. Rosenthal, the leader of the International Archaelogical Survey, a research team that is excavating on the Lingshan Islands. It is mentioned that previously they were in Baghdad and Siberia. During Crysis In the opening cinematic of Contact, Helena makes a distress call informing of the KPA occupation of the Lingshan Islands. She mentions that the Research Team has found something that cannot fall into the hands of the KPA before she is cut off. Later, in Relic she is seen talking with her father via telecom. At this point, she is in the mine with General Kyong. Her father tries to warn her that the "fossils" are still alive, but electrical intereference prevents her from understanding. Near the end of Awakening, Nomad hears her argue with Kyong about the Alien structure. She tells him that the mountain is acting as a power sync and is draining power from their generators, though General Kyong ignores her. Once Nomad is captured, Kyong kills the other scientist and forces Helena to continue to open the structure. After the explosive charges are detonated, she runs to the mine elevator while Nomad kills Kyong. As Nomad and Helena attempt to escape from the collapsing mine, the elevator becomes stuck and Helena is forced to jump a marine grappling from a VTOL. Helena escapes but Nomad is trapped. As Nomad and Prophet head to the evac point in Exodus, the VTOL Helena is traveling crashes and Nomad and Prohpet rescue her. A second VTOL lands, taking her and Prophet back to the USS Constitution. At the USS Constitution, Helena tries to decipher the electronic signals the Aliens send each other. Once Nomad arrives, she tries to persuade Admiral Morrison from using nuclear force against the Ice Sphere, but to no avail. Joseph Gillespie shows her how to send an electronic signal through Nomad's Nanosuit. After the carrier comes under attack from the Aliens, she finishes deciphering the signal the Aliens send and is able to send it through Nomad's Nanosuit to overload several Alien Troopers. At some point, she joins Psycho in a VTOL. When Nomad battles the Alien Hunter, she manages to send a signal that deactivates its shields, allowing Nomad to destroy it. During the final battle with the Alien Warrior, she deactivates its shields and instructs Nomad on how to destroy it. After the Warrior and the carrier are destroyed, she, Psycho and Nomad are turning back, heading towards the Ice Sphere to find Prophet. Quotes * We found something, buried in the rock... this discovery can change the future of the planet! -- Helena Rosenthal, Contact, radio transmission from August 7th. * You can't just leave him!! -- Helena Rosenthal, Awakening, to VTOL pilot, referring to Nomad. * I'll be in the armory. Come find me when you're through with this ***hole.. -- Helena Rosenthal, Reckoning, to Nomad, muttering about Admiral Morrisons decisions. * This is ridiculous! Those things have drained every power source they have come in contact with! -- Helena Rosenthal, Reckoning, to Admiral Morrison, trying to convince him not to use Nuclear force against them. Gallery File:Crysis4564.jpg|Helena greets Nomad apon his arrival to the USS Constitution.